


Bleeding Heart

by justthehiddles



Series: Adam and Charlie | The Reluctants [4]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: It is the first Farmer’s Market of the season and Charlie hit the motherlode.  Including some beautiful flowers.  What she forgot was Adam telling her that Bleeding Heart has a powerful effect on vampires.  Can she survive the night?
Relationships: Adam x Charlie Bock (OFC)
Series: Adam and Charlie | The Reluctants [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863973
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Bleeding Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably six months or so after The Reluctants

It was the first Farmer’s Market of the year and Charlie was up early to head out. She pulled the pillow off of Adam’s head to kiss his lips. There was a bit of dried blood in the corner of his mouth. Adam sighed into her lips and Charlie slipped her tongue into his mouth. Adam pulled her onto the bed, tugging at her top, one of his old black vee neck tees tucked into short denim shorts.

“I can’t. It’s the first Farmer’s Market of the season and I want the pick of produce. I have to go.”

“No.” He rolled onto his back and pulled her onto his chest, latching onto her lips.

“Adam. Don’t be like this. I will have my cell phone on me at all times. The pepper spray is in my tote. It will be a year in the fall.”

Adam stopped kissing her and pulled back to stare into her emerald green eyes. Charlie smiled down at him. He still didn’t like her going out alone, particularly at night. But Simone explained to him that sheltering Charlie could do more harm than good. That normalcy would help.

“How long will you be gone?” Adam released his grip on the shirt and let her black Chucks touch back onto the floor.

“Two hours tops. If I will be any later, I will call. Will you answer?”

“Probably not.” he groaned, replacing the pillow on his head.

“Fine, then I’m leaving the pepper spray.” She dug through the canvas tote from when she started at the hospital that she used to carry home all her purchases.

“Hand me the phone.” Adam extended his hand and Charlie slapped the iPhone they purchased for him four months ago, over his protest.

“I changed the ringtone.”

“Great. To what?”

“Baby Shark, your favorite.”

“Fuck.” Adam groaned, muffled by the pillow.

“Love you, darling.” Charlie called out, giggling on her way out.

“Love you too.” Adam responded, tossing the phone onto the nightstand.

-

The Farmer’s Market was even better than last year, with a few bakeries and flower vendors besides all the produce. When Charlie arrived ten minutes after opening, it was already bustling. She sampled juicy strawberries before purchasing a flat along with several pints of blueberries from the same vendor. She arranged to pick it up on her way out. At another, Charlie snagged several bundles of asparagus for a risotto recipe she wanted to try, along with some fresh herbs, including basil, chives, and marjoram. She wandered into each stall, sampling breads, candies and produce. She treated herself to some decadent triple chocolate cookies, Adam liked to taste the chocolate on her lips.

“Pretty flowers for a pretty girl.” One vendor called out.

Charlie spun to see colorful blooms spilling out of buckets. She smelled lilies and daisies, picking out beautiful pink, yellow and purple blooms for a bouquet. Her eyes landed on a dark pink bloom. She traced the heart-shaped drops.

“Lamprocapnos spectabilis,” The vendor offered. Charlie quirked an eyebrow. Adam rattled off Latin names more times than Charlie cared to count. Sometimes she would listen intently, while other times she smiled and nodded while thinking about the latest book she was reading or a rerun of The Vampire Diaries.

“Bleeding Heart.” Charlie responded. Adam talked about it one time, but she couldn’t remember the details of the conversations. She plucked several stalks and added them to bouquet while fishing out a few bills to pay for the flowers.

On her way out, she grabbed several bunches of beetroot for her morning juice on days Adam feeds on her or she collects blood to help replenish some nutrients. She glanced at her phone while heaving the strawberries under her arm. One hour and thirty minutes. Plenty of time to make it home before Adam panic called her. She didn’t want a repeat of the day the train broke down on her way back from lunch with Elise and Miriam in Boston proper.

-

Charlie hipped open the door after jimmying the key into the lock with her hands full.

“Adam!” she called out into the silence.

Charlie suspected he was still asleep, with several hours until sunset. She pushed aside the alarm clock Adam insisted he was “improving” to drop the flat of strawberries and her tote. She grabbed a pitcher from on top of the fridge, cursing for letting Adam putting it away the last time she made lemonade, rising on the tip of her tippy toes. Wiping off the dust, Charlie filled it up with water and dropped the flowers into it. She shifted some of them around before placing the pitcher on the table and set about prepping the vegetables.

Adam woke to smelling sauteed vegetables, basil, and garlic. When he rounded the corner, he smiled to see Charlie standing over the oven stirring something in a big pot of something delicious smelling. She bounced from foot to foot as she stirred and chewed on a cookie.

“What are you cooking?” Adam sidled up beside her.

“Risotto. Is the garlic too much? I can throw it out if it’s too much.”

Adam smiled and pecked her curls with his lips. “It’s fine. That’s an old vampire’s tale.” Adam turned her to kiss her lips. “Chocolate.”

“I got cookies at the market. Do you like it?” she smirked, knowing the answer.

“Yes.”

The spoon clattered to the floor as Adam pushed Charlie against the counter and lifted her to sit on it. Adam pushed her legs open with her hips and bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood.

“Ow, Adam.” He ignored her cry and pawed at her shirt, lifting it over her head. “Adam, darling, I have to stir the risotto.” Charlie pulled him off of her.

Adam panted, something he never did. His eyes were black, with only the slightest hint of ice blue on the rim. He lunged for her throat, baring his fangs.

“ADAM!” Charlie yelled and shoved him back with all her might. He hit the kitchen table as he stumbled backwards. The pitcher knocked over, spilling water and flowers everywhere. Adam turned around and snatched up the flowers.

“Where did you get these?” he demanded, his tone sharp.

Charlie blinked several times and took a few breaths before answering, reminding herself she was not back in that apartment.

“At the market. Please don’t yell at me.” she answered before sliding off the counter and picking up the spoon. “Why?”

“Fuck!” Adam stormed off and slammed the door of the second bedroom.

“Shit!” Charlie switched off the stove and went to check on him.

He locked the door when Charlie jiggled the handle. She knocked.

“Adam?”

“Go away!” he yelled, pacing the floor. He wanted nothing more than to rip the door off its hinges and throw Charlie onto the bed.

“No.” Her voice clear, cutting through the haze in his mind. “Tell me what’s wrong.” She yelled through the door.

Adam stopped in front of the door and pressed his head against the wood.

“Bleeding Heart.”

“I picked it up at the market. Lamprocapnos—”

“—spectabilis.” Adam finished. “Do you remember what I said about it?”

“Uh….” Charlie racked her brain to pull the information from her subconscious.

Adam slammed his fist against the door. “Damn it, Charlie!” he hissed. His cock strained against his pants. “Think sexual catnip for a vampire.”

“Oh… Oh!” Charlie’s eyebrows raised. “And you are…”

“Fighting the urge to fuck your brains out.”

Charlie smirked. She swiped her hand on top of the door frame until she found the small metal rod. “And that differs from any other Saturday how?”

“Not funny, Charlie.”

Charlie fiddled with the knob until she heard a click and turned the knob.

“I think it is fucking hilarious, Adam.” She stepped into the room.

Adam blinked. “How did you?”

Charlie held up the key. “Remember when you insisted on updating all the doorknobs in case I locked myself in here during an attack?”

“Shit.” Adam pivoted to turn away from Charlie. “You need to leave Charlie.”

“Well you and I both know that it is not happening. So take off your pants.” Charlie pulled her shirt off and unbuttoned her shorts, slipping them off.

“Excuse me?” Adam turned to find Charlie unclasping her bra wearing only a pair of panties. “Were you not listening? I’m sick. I could hurt you.”

“No you won’t.” She dragged her panties down her legs, bending at the waist.

Adam marched over and pushed Charlie against the bed, ass in the air.

“You are going to regret this, love.” Adam tugged his pants down. “I won’t be gentle.”

Charlie wiggled her ass. “I know, I’ve read your porn collection.”

Adam buried himself inside of her in one smooth motion. Charlie gripped the bed for support.

“Yes!” Adam hissed as he snapped against her.

“Fuck me.” Charlie muttered, dropping her head to the mattress.

“Over and over.” Adam grunted. He rutted into Charlie’s pussy at a bruising pace. Soon she fluttered around him.

“I’m cumming, Adam!” she screamed as her orgasm washed over her. Adam came, but his cock throbbed for more.

“On your back.” Adam ordered. Charlie scrambled to lie on her back. Adam crawled behind her and position his shoulders between her thighs.

“I thought you needed to—”

“I’m pacing myself.” Adam grunted. “So I don’t hurt you.”

“I don’t think you could to do that—”

Adam licked along her sensitive folds, causing her to shudder. He gripped her thighs and ate her up. His tongue darted into her, wanting to drink up every drop. Charlie moaned and gripped Adam’s head, her nails clawing at his scalp.

“Ah!!” she screamed as she came again and collapsed against the pillow.

Adam’s cock ached and burned. He gazed down on Charlie, her eyes fluttering closed. Adam wanted her. He wanted to fuck her until the bed broke and she screamed for him to stop. He wanted to drink from the scar on her neck until she passed out. But he wouldn’t. He couldn’t.

Adam crawled up to lie next to her. He fisted his cock with a fervor. His hand moved fast and with a purpose. He closed his eyes to focus on the pressure and friction. As Charlie’s tits pressed into his arm, he popped open an eye.

“Let me.” Her hand reached for his shaft. Adam’s eyes widened, and he stopped his stroking.

“I can’t ask you to do that. You need rest.”

“I’m fine and I’m not asking.” Charlie gripped his shaft and jerked up and down. Adam’s hand fell away.

“I…”

“Shh.” Charlie hushed. “Let me help you.” She swiped over his weeping tip and Adam bucked his hips.

“Fine.” Adam groaned.

Charlie smiled and shifted down Adam’s body. She took him into her mouth. Adam shifted to stand up, but Charlie reached up and pushed him back down. Her tongue swirled around and Adam gave up any idea of stopping her.

“Darling, yes!”

His fingers tangled in her curls, not pushing her head but gripping for support. Charlie’s one hand gripped the base of his cock firmly and the other cupped Adam’s balls. She hummed against him, sucking with an urgency. His ball tightened.

“Charlie, I’m—” Adam warned, but too late when Charlie’s tongue caught the underside of the head of his cock.

With a guttural moan, Adam came hard. His legs cramped tight while Charlie continued to lick, taking all of him in. Adam had to pull her off of him. His lips crashed against hers and they tasted each on their tongues. Salty and sweet. Charlie straddled Adam’s hips, and he sat up with her in his lap.

“I’m still hungry, my love.”

“I know.” Charlie’s voice hoarse. She wiggled, teasing her folds along him.

“Not just that. I am going to fuck you while I feed from your neck.” Adam wasn’t asking, but stating a fact.

Charlie nodded, curls bouncing. Adam wrapped his arms around her torso and lifted her onto his cock, easing her down. Charlie hissed as her walls stretched around Adam.

“You are perfection, my darling.” Adam purred as he kissed down her neck. His tongue laved along Charlie’s scar. “You were meant for me.” She arched her back while Adam rocked and bucked underneath her. Charlie’s arms reached around Adam’s torso and she pulled herself as tight against his chest as she could.

Adam bucked inside of her, feeling Charlie contract around him. When he couldn’t stand it any longer, he nipped at her neck and she let her head fall to the side. As his fangs sunk into her soft flesh, Charlie gasped and moaned at the overstimulation.

“Adam, please…” she begged, writhing in his grasp. Her release teetering on the edge and the sides of the world grew fuzzy as Adam fed.

“My love.” Adam released her neck and crushed his lips against hers. The taste of metal and sex on his tongue along his cock pulsing inside her tipped Charlie over the edge.

“ADAM!” she screamed as her nails scratched down his back. She clenched hard around him and as he came too, he sucked on the wound one more time.

The two of them collapsed onto the bed, a heap of sex, sweat, and flesh. Adam closed his eyes, sated at last while Charlie dozed off, her head on his chest.

-

When Adam woke, clear-headed and sore, Charlie was already gone from the bedroom. He found her in the kitchen, cleaning the giant pot which once held her garlicky risotto.

“That was a week’s worth of meals you ruined.” Charlie tsked, a smile teasing the corners of her lips.

Adam wrapped his arms around her, taking her sudsy hands in his. “I’m sorry.”

“An apology?!” Charlie feigned shock. “I need to write this down.” She wiped off her hands on the apron and reached for a small notebook on the counter.

“What do you even write in there?” Adam wondered out loud. He noticed the water and flowers from the table gone. Charlie would have been certain to throw them away outside.

“Notes.” she responded cryptically.

“What kind of notes? You aren’t writing more rules are you?”

Charlie clutched the notebook against her chest. “None of your business.”

In a flash, Adam snatched the notebook away and flipped through the pages.

“That’s cheating, Adam.” Charlie lunged for the notebook.

“I don’t fight fair, you know that.” Adam smirked. “Nibble behind left ear = rolls onto back.” Adam read out loud. “Are you taking notes on me?”

“No comment. Give it back.”

Adam flipped a page to see the latest note about Bleeding Hearts.

“How long have you been documenting?” Adam handed it back. Charlie tucked the notebook into a back pocket.

“Since the habanero incident.”

“I told you, I drank too much blood that day. The peppers had nothing to do with!”

“You writhed in pain all evening in bed, Adam. You’ve gorged yourself before. That was something else. You were unbearable.”

“So the notes?”

“Help me make sure nothing happens to you.” Charlie fidgeted with the edge of her apron.

Adam embraced Charlie, running his hands over her hair. “I thought that was my job.”

“Perhaps it can be both of our jobs.” she suggested.

“Now I like the sound of that.” He pecked her lips and pushed up the sleeves of his robe. “Let me help you clean up.”

Charlie smiled and shoved a towel into his hand. “I wash you dry.”

Adam reached for the now clean pot as Charlie turned her attention to the knives and cutting board.

“I saw your note, Charlie.”

“Hmmm?” She glanced over at him.

“We are not doing this again on Valentines.” His smile betraying his genuine feelings.

Charlie turned off the water and spun on her heels, ready to fight this out.


End file.
